Parched
by Don'tChaseWhat'sGone
Summary: Ambitions written off as cruel failures, Suigetsu is close to accepting life as a lowly subordinate. A place that is not home, the Leaf could be a last resort to inner peace. Maybe come across a few who understand what self-worth means, and if he's lucky, someone who can see past the flaws of a man who hates himself.
1. Departure

Bordering on a slow-paced and extremely dull four months since the war was put to a halt by the Uzumaki and the Uchiha, things lagged along. He had really underestimated that one. His former captor's favorite little prodigy was more advanced than everyone thought.

Suigetsu stood from where he was sitting, the simple cot in a simple, boring room. But hell, it beat imprisonment in a water-filled tank. No longer trapped that way any more.

Serving Orochimaru was a choice now. He would slouch by his side, taking note of the strange, genetic research the Sannin conducted. The war changed everything, probably for the better.

Orochimaru was indeed a weird man, but Suigetsu gained some respect for him during the time of crisis. He seemed passive and stayed to himself.

Shinobi from Konoha hardly ever left the hideout's perimeter, armed and eternally suspicious. Did they like wasting their time, he wondered?

Suigetsu sighed, drooping his shoulders as he eyed Kubikiribōchō. _I'm taking good care of it, Zabuza, don't you see_? And it was true. He made sure the sword was in top condition, he polished it, he even spoke to it if they were alone.

When the Hōzuki heard Kisame was no longer alive, he went through a mourning period of his own. Without the sword in Kisame's possession, it automatically became less valuable. What fun was it if he didn't get to kill one of the Seven Swordsmen? He only recovered one so far, and he had needed Sasuke's help to attain it. He never would have gotten to fight Zabuza any way, spending a lot of the time he could have been hunting in captivity.

His first instinct after the war was to return to Kirigakure. Thinking long and hard on the matter, returning would garner up a lot of old memories he wasn't ready to deal with. Refused to deal with. He hadn't been successful at collecting all the swords, he hadn't been successful at carrying on his brother's legacy, and he hadn't been successful at handling Kubikiribōchō on its own. Perhaps he was one not suited for big dreams.

" _You'll always have a place in the Leaf_ ," _The Fifth nodded at him,_ " _your efforts are appreciated. You're welcome here any time_."

 _Realizing she probably meant having an effort in saving her life, he smirked._ " _Thanks, but no thanks._ "

" _You'll be going back to Kiri, then,_ " _Tsunade inquired, knowing someone like him would be useful to the village. He was strong and sturdy, capable of a many skills._

 _Suigetsu shrugged nonchalantly._ " _Actually, Orochimaru asked for my help at his hideouts. I guess more of those crazy experiments._ "

 _Grasping the irony of the situation, Tsunade squinted._ " _He'll disclose this location to us immediately, and he won't be let out of the village's sight. Can I count on you to stay out of trouble_ , _Hōzuki_?"

" _Yes ma'am,_ " _He agreed, shuddering at the terrifying gaze she bestowed upon him._

" _I'm not asking you to make it your home_ ," _Her look disappeared, "but give it a chance before giving Orochimaru another one._ "

He knew she was right, but there was a part of him that felt like he didn't belong anywhere. No family or friends, and it wasn't like he cared all that much.

Strapping Kubikiribōchō in its place after he got his outfit assembled the right way, a cold chill passed right when he stepped out.

"Jūgo," He said, the sight of his teammate blocking the hallway.

"You haven't come out of your room in days," He whispered, aware of how early it was. "I was starting to worry."

"You know I'm not someone to worry about," Suigetsu responded coolly.

Jūgo pushed his orange hair back, "What's going on with you?"

"Do you think it's stupid? I mean.. us staying here?"

"Of course not," He was caught by surprise at the audacity in his voice. "We don't have anywhere else to go. Well, not me anyway."

"Leaf village," Suigetsu flat lined, not straying from the point. "I guess the offer's still there. We'll be roommates."

"No," Jūgo said with more protest than necessary. "I'm good where I am. You should stay as well."

"I would," He grew serious immediately. "but it's pretty obvious there's nothing here for me!"

The man lowered his head, appearing sympathetic. "So what's there for you in the Leaf?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Jūgo retorted, "What about Orochimaru?"

"I'll tell him my damn self," The Hōzuki crossed his arms. "right to his face. All I know is, I've never been more bored in my entire fucking life. I've got to get out of here."

He said nothing, knowing Suigetsu expected otherwise.

"I'll come back for you if I decide it's worth seeing."

"You'll be careful, won't you," Jūgo hid a frown, "also, please tell Sasuke I said hello."

"I will."

* * *

"I can't say I'm not disappointed to see you go."

The ominous tone still spooked him, but he remained calm. "You'll not stop me either. I'm leaving now."

"Who said I'd try such a thing?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically. "Last I checked, you didn't like being told you had to stay here."

The fact he compared the two brought him back to unfavorable times; Suigetsu swung his sword over his shoulder, approaching the bright exit.

"I won't be back."

"Where will you go?"

"Maybe Kiri, maybe travel some land I've never been to before. Don't think about it too much."

"Believe me, I won't."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes in response, proud of the courage he had used to talk to his higher up.

"But I'll be here," the Sannin smiled darkly, alone with his thoughts. "and I'll be here when you decide there is nothing for you wherever you go. You'll beg to come back. I'll be here."

* * *

A/N;; Thoughts, please please. Ideas or comments, all appreciated.


	2. The Love of Weaponry

The ninja guarding the hideout give him nothing more than fleeting glances on his way out. _Stupid bastards_ , he sneers as he rolls magenta eyes. Could all Leaf ninja be that bored? Well, now that war was over, guess the answer's yes.

He almost wanted to cause some trouble himself, to say something smart, anything on accident.. to piss someone off.

Wow, had he seriously gone _that_ stir crazy?

Because Jūgo was usually the one to flip his shit on a moment's notice. Would certainly not miss that.

And with Karin gone, there was no one for him to lock horns with. No one for him to annoy, pester, all the like. Life was painfully boring. He hated boring.

He almost misses Team Hawk, when he sits down and thinks about it. It was like a second purpose that gave him an excuse to stray from his first priority. Or what should have been first priority. He doesn't know what he wants any more.

Suigetsu swung Kubikiribōchō into a rotting tree, watching as his strength caused it to topple. He can only hope he caught their attention. Damn war with their damned shinobi, damn Orochimaru, and damn that Sasuke for getting him involved.

 _Sasuke._

He had to use force to pull the sword from bark. It would be a lie for him to say he missed the Uchiha's brooding ways and unreadable moods. The only thing he really gained from him were being freed and Zabuza's sword.

Well, didn't he thank him? He saw it more as an equal trade.

Anyway, he wasn't dying to see Sasuke. He was dying to see somebody.. other than Orochimaru and the dozens of experiments he had no interest in.

Suigetsu may have been more like a water-loving creature than a human, but he still wanted to fucking _talk_. Have someone to tell things. To be heard. To keep up with.. He missed that much about Mangetsu.

He gets sick of taking notes and observing. Sick of watching.

Sick of following.

Talking to Jūgo could have sufficed, if he didn't have to worry about the potential outbursts. He swore those curse marks had to have traces of steroids infused or something.

Hopefully this journey wouldn't be a reminder of why he hated people.

He almost loses his sense of direction a few times, but he makes it. Hesitance greets him at the gates, but he passes without much of a snag.

 _Guess someone with spiky teeth and a huge sword doesn't seem friendly enough, huh_.

Suigetsu resents the profiling, but he also secretly loves it. Speaking of.. when was the last time he cut something up? When was his last kill? When had he last enjoyed his favorite hobby? Ah, too long.

Maybe later.

The Leaf doesn't have a lot he hasn't seen before. But it's a nice village. And he can see why people love it there. Nice scenery, mild weather, lots of space. The reconstruction is still underway, but the improvements were obvious. He isn't _that_ impressed, but he's been to worse.

It would never be great enough to be considered _his_ home, but..

It's peaceful.

But so many strangers.

He doesn't know anyone, and he doesn't care to. He enjoys being by himself to an extent.

But still, life could get lonely when you were Suigetsu Hōzuki. There was no one to argue with, no one to watch out for you, no one to listen to you bitch when you needed to bitch..

But he doesn't need any of that, right? He loves being independent. And he wouldn't give up his independence for _anything._

Fending off his thoughts is hard sometimes. During experiments, during training, during walks, during his sleep even.

Recurring nightmares seem like nothing compared to the torture he's exposed to over the years.

It's tiresome until..

A blotch of red hair catches his attention on a whim, and he _has_ to make his entrance dramatic. Excitement lights up his face and suddenly he's revitalized with energy.

 _Boy, does she stick out_.

"And I was just beginning to enjoy the view," Suigetsu feigns a yawn, stretching his arms towards the sky. He's actually glad to see someone he recognizes.

She's seated outside a tiny café at a table just as personal, but she isn't alone.

"Let out of your cage so soon?!" She holds her head up high, uncrossing her legs and paying him a dismissive flick.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me," Suigetsu would have joined the party if there had been another chair present. He acts pensive. "hold on, don't tell me. You're here to stalk Sasuke as he ties up loose ends."

Karin immediately flushes, clenching the table in anger when he steals her ice water. "Oh, as if!"

Her friend seems to get a little antsy at the mention of Sasuke, and luckily, Suigetsu notices this. He extends his hand as an introduction.

"Hello! I didn't know Karin was likable enough to have friends! Pleasure to meet you! Suigetsu Hōzuki."

"You'll have to excuse him, Ino," The redhead shoves his wrist away, "he's been deprived of oxygen to the brain."

She laughs nervously in response. "Oh, hi. Karin's told me about you."

"Yeah? What's she say?"

"How obnoxious and annoying you are," Karin answers for her, glaring daggers.

"So," Suigetsu ignored his former teammate and smirked at the Leaf kunoichi. "you know Sasuke? Old boyfriend of yours?"

"N-No!" The Yamanaka stammered, exchanging a blushed look with Karin. "we, uh.. were in the same class together..."

"Really," He drawled, only vaguely interested. She was just the type to lust over a guy like Sasuke. He should've known the day he went out to lunch with him. Girls flock to his side as if he's a Greek god. Attracted by the mysterious attitude, the casual stare, the total aura of coolness he emitted..

"You think you can just come over here and question people like you're somebody?!" She hopped to her feet, ready to quarrel. "Damn it, Suigetsu! What does someone have to do to get rid of you?"

Their fights are exhausting, but nevertheless entertaining. On his end, anyway. "Why are you here, Karin?"

The Uzumaki lowers her fist, fiery eyes almost a shade of orange in the sunlight. His sincerity is alarming. "They're short-staffed in the medical department, if you _must_ know. What are _you_ doing here?"

So the Fifth had asked her to stay, too. Well, didn't he feel special.

He figured as much.

The blonde was pretty, but something about her stood out. She's like Karin, and there was something obviously wrong with Karin..

"I hope you ladies realize," Suigetsu winks before shrugging, "you're wasting your time going after guys like Sasuke. He's more interested in himself, 'ya know. If I were him, I would have given up on that avenger shit and started relying on my looks years ago."

 _Dumbfounded silence_.

"I mean, it's obsessive," A nod. "Yep, real men are far and between around here."

He must believe she really is stupid if he thinks she doesn't pick up on the way he dances around her question. She adjusts her glasses with one finger. "Please, and that would be you? I think we'll pass."

"Fine then," Suigetsu sighs in loud defeat, "I guess you two are happy being members of the Sasuke Reject Fan Club."

At last he gets the rouse he wanted from both girls.

"Guess my reflexes are a little lacking nowadays," He's in the middle of dodging jabs and laughing hysterically before his short attention span gets the best of him.

He misses fighting.

"Why don't you just get lost already!?" Karin mocked, settling down after landing a swing or two.

"Hey," He isn't offended. "is that a weapons shop?"

Ino still fumes, reluctantly following his gaze across the street. "It isn't officially in service yet, but.."

"Finally something good around here," Suigetsu interrupts, brushing Kubikiribōchō's handle with one hand. "I thought I'd seen it all."

Karin scoffs. "They probably have rules against selling to brainless, good for nothing tourists of your kind."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He scoffs right back and struts away from the two enraged teens.

The bell above the door tinkles when he walks in, and the arrant display of tools actually knocks him back.

Swords, kunai, spears, mace, knives, axes, scythes, explosives, shuriken, grenades, arrows..

Damn. Suigetsu blinks, never witnessing so many deadly instruments in one place. It's heaven for a guy like him. The dude who opened this store must have been a real badass..

"Good afternoon!"

The perkiness of a feminine voice bugs him. Karin's personality has poisoned him from wanting to be around other women, it seems.

He gives a curt nod in response as he browses, examining a windmill shuriken more closely.

 _What if he learned to wield two weapons at the same time.._

"How are you today?"

If there was something that really irked him, it was pushy salespeople. He avoids eye-contact, stopping in his tracks before huffing visibly. "Just fine."

And if they thought using an innocent girl would make him more likely to buy something, oh how very wrong they were. He would waste everyone's time and then some just for fun.

Suigetsu hadn't even looked around for a minute more before realizing that watching wasn't this girl's strength.

The brunette moves from her assigned spot behind the counter so she can get a better read on him. As a buyer. "Sorry if it seems like I'm being too eager, it's just.. you would be my first sale! We haven't had the grand opening yet, but-"

The Mist ninja is annoyed at first, spinning on his heel and aiming to give her an intimidating scowl. He's caught off guard by her unkempt appearance.

Two buns are coming undone near her ears, and the unforgiving work shows on her white blouse. Paint, dirt, grease gleaming freshly off her skin. She doesn't fit into the girly stereotype so well any more.

"Oh," She finally looks somewhat embarrassed at her disheveled appearance. "I've been.."

"Look, uh," He trailed off, rudely cutting off any unwanted explanations. He gestures at her with one hand. "listen.."

"Tenten."

"Tenten," Suigetsu continued indifferently, "let's say I _am_ interested in what you're selling. Don't most of the profits go to your dad, or to like.. whoever runs this place?"

What follows this could only be described as a very awkward and confused stare, so he thinks. "I'm sorry, but you misunderstand."

"What do you mean?"

"This _is_ my store," Tenten fills him in, crossing her arms. Doesn't pretend to be modest. "pretty impressive, huh?"

Tawny eyes wait for his head to nod in agreement. He does nothing more than snigger.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What's so funny?"

"You're a chick. Chicks don't know anything about weapons."

"Excuse me, I do too!" She slams on the defensive, "why are all guys filled with this ignorance and outright sexism!"

Suigetsu is trained to keep his laughter to a minimum, unprepared to make any more enemies. "Because it's a guy thing. Guys are just more suited for those types of hobbies."

"It's not a hobby," Tenten countered, insulted by his laid-back nature. "it's my life."

He stifles the urge to laugh again.

"Okay," He acts like he's going to drop it. "whatever you say."

He knows every trick in the book.

"Obviously it's good enough to make _you_ notice," She isn't done with her convincing argument.

 _Yeah, for a chick, I guess._

Suigetsu is surprised by her ability to hold her stare with him, tilting his head to the side curiously. It's a gaze of admiration mixed in with begrudging, and he can't help but be flattered. Disinclination clouds her tone when he smirks and leans forward. Typical women. Their minds on one thing at a time.

"What'cha looking at?"

Tenten seems unnerved all of a sudden, "Um, nothing."

He realizes only then that her watch goes slightly to his right, straight over his shoulder.

 _Kubikiribōchō._

Not him.

Suigetsu felt ridiculous in that moment, but it passes. He can't pass up the opportunity to brag. "You wanna see what a real killer looks like?"

She almost stutters, struggling but keeping her pride intact. "It _is_ a good-looking sword. Mind if I take a closer look?"

The Hōzuki blatantly opposes this suggestion. He protectively winds his grip around its handle. "Sure, just wipe your hands first."

Tenten scoffs quietly as he unstraps Kubikiribōchō flashily and lays it across the counter.

"That's.."

"I know," He takes in the glory, chest swelling with satisfaction. "the one and only Executioner's Blade. Since you know so much about everything."

"Wow," She ignores his snarky comment, "how'd you get it?"

"Don't worry about that," Suigetsu snatches it from view as if she would make an attempt to steal it. "let's just say we found each other."

"I could have it sharpened for you," She is unable to hide the yearning in her tone, stepping closer. Would have offered him a generous sum of money for the sword if she had it. "if you want."

"Sorry, but I don't think so," He says with finality. "I never let this baby out of my sight."

He catches a glimpse of the treasured tools she has on proud display to their left. So she _did_ have quite the collection.

"You like them?" Tenten changes the subject, nearly making a smart remark of her own. She pointed to the colored fan. If she had the negotiating skills, they could have talked about a trade. He didn't seem the type to change his mind, so she decided otherwise. "I handled that one during the war."

The war. She _fought_? He wouldn't have guessed she was a kunoichi just by looking at her. He had to admit, this broad was tougher than she looked. If she could live up to the hype.

"I wanted to show off the ones I was able to recover."

"So you're telling me," Suigetsu tests her, "that you know how to use every one of these?"

"Of course," Tenten insisted, and he can practically see the passion burn within. "what kind of business owner would I be if I didn't know my own products?"

 _You'd be the average woman_.

"Well, I've yet to meet the soul who can show me up in bukijutsu," He lies effortlessly, "and trust me, Suigetsu Hōzuki doesn't take it easy on girls."

He wouldn't have to.

She sized him up, briefly contemplating the once-in-a-lifetime challenge he proposes. "You sure about that?"

"Sure, what's a good laugh every once in a while."

He slid over a vial of polish that he had considered swiping.

Surprise is one emotion he never gets sick of.

 _He'd be her first sale, all right_.

"I bet you won't even come close to landing one hit."

* * *

A/N;; You guys who favorite & follow are the absolute best.

Floating from story to story. Having more than one going on is easier for me, it seems. Lol.


	3. Impervious

A/N;; I just wanted to say how appreciative I am of the support. I also find it ultra interesting to explore the characters who never found their happy ending after the war. These two deserve more backstory.

* * *

He picks this certain spot for a reason. The lake is a large enough body of water for him to rehydrate with if needed. Not that he's worried. He hopes that she's a ninja good enough to hold her own at least _a_ _little_ when it came to combat. Besides, if he were taking this fight seriously and was able to lure her into his natural element so soon, it would be over in seconds.

But Suigetsu doesn't want that. No, he wanted to drag it out as long as possible, to quench his thirst for battle.. to start off slow, and then progress into a different kill maybe later in the week.

Sparring is a big step backward, but it's a compromise. He's not going to hurt a girl.

Specific instruction to stay out of trouble lingered somewhere in the back of his mind. It didn't mean he had to follow them without his usual carelessness.

Anyway, Konoha wouldn't be much of a refuge if they came across him going toe to toe with a fellow war veteran, so.. he'll definitely play easy.

And from the looks of it, Tenten was a plain old weapons user. She liked to talk herself up, but that was probably it. He couldn't see much to stress over. Nothing special, unless he got to see one of those treasured tools in action.. and besides, he's positive she won't be able to hit him even if he doesn't use his clan's technique.

Women were weaker. In spirit and mind and of course, physicality.

No one would live to see the day when a chick could show _him_ up.

But the game would be fun.

He's been waiting for a chance to show off Kubikiribōchō during battle. The fact she agrees to fight somebody of obvious swordsman skill is stupid on her part, but he can't say he isn't gleeful.

Tenten takes him up on the offer in a hurry, and he doesn't know why until he catches her staring at the sword in wonderment again.

He's touched by her interest, however..

Unless it was somehow pried from his cold, dead fingers.. he would never part with it. He values it more than himself nearly. But still, her acceptance to his invitation is enthralling. He hasn't trained since..

"You're early," She's dressed in clean attire, complete with the signature Leaf Village headband that he noticed was missing yesterday. Rays blind him from its shiny reflection. Still upset by his distasteful remarks, she was ready to make him sorry. She's been ready. To prove something to the both of them. "I trust you're not here setting traps."

 _As if he needed traps_. The giant green scroll on her back is a dead giveaway if he hadn't been told already.

"C'mon, I don't fight _that_ dirty."

"Just remember," Tenten steps onto the water, "don't go easy."

He can see that Kubikiribōchō is still in her sights, and he can't blame her. What an honor, right? She wants to see the damage it can do. Was she downright crazy? Was she contemplating suicide? All possibilities..

 _I highly doubt you want this thing used against you, babe, but whatever_.

"So let me guess what's in that scroll of yours," Suigetsu followed onto the lake, propping his foot on a boulder.

"You'll never guess."

 _Do your worst_ , he thinks evilly; _you won't go too far_.

She naively strays from bay, keeping a distance. He seemed like the kind to dive right in. If her gatherings meant anything..

Suigetsu wanted to make an impressive opening move, slamming his sword into the water. The waves crashed over a large part of their improvised battlefield.

 _She was right_.

The force of the water sends her reeling backward, feet skidding to a hasty stop. _So he was strong_. Stronger than he looked. Well, he would have to be to handle that enormous metal...

"Not bad," Tenten whispered, unraveling a medium-sized scroll with a variety of kunai and shuriken. She waited for the waves to settle before releasing them, following it up with a barrage of senbon. Just how skilled was he at wielding that thing?

He easily blocks everything with Kubikiribōchō, and the failed effort makes him laugh. How bold, for a woman. All those sharp objects and not one managed to graze him. Even pretended to examine the sword for scratches.

"Boring."

She lunges with two tantōs, unable to get to him before he slashes through the air. They become sliced in half, preventing her from excelling on the offensive.

This sword was something else. She tries to remember what she's read about it in the past. An original of the Seven Swords... it's a bigger problem than she realized.

 _I need a better strategy_ , The kunoichi flung broken parts at him in a rage, not expecting a result. She needed to separate him from that stupid blade by all means. How good could be at ninjutsu?

Suigetsu dodged her attacks, adrenaline building with each deafening clash against metal. He deflects everything she throws at him, but she doesn't give up. She's dead set on her technique. _Was that really all she did.. Throw weapons_? He's tempted to let the pointed needles go right through him, but he's having too much fun. It's a rush.

Though if there was a problem, it was how fast she was.

And he's not slow, she's just _fast_.

Tenten kept unleashing scrolls filled with weapons, circling him to create the illusion of a hunt. It's as if she's been training with the quickest shinobi alive, and it's clear to him then how out of practice he must be. He must have skipped training one too many times. _How could she be so fast_?

He only swings twice, and obviously, she's wise enough to keep a range. As much as he loves it, the weight of the sword pulls him down. Her maneuvers are exhaustively repetitive and dizzying.

So that's what she avoided. Too close for comfort combat. He doesn't blame her.

The back and forth is enough for him until it becomes impossible to avoid every blow she pressures him with.

Suigetsu's arm bursts into water as one of her shuriken come back around, and she continues trying to land a fair hit.

She limits space between them.

One of Tenten's swords is a poor match for Kubikiribōchō, snapping almost as soon as they make contact. Water gathers around them from all the motion, and she doesn't notice until he finally stops resisting her hits. He schemed her into thinking she had an opening.

She watched in awe as her spears struck his gel-like form, only to pass through and fall. _What_? Was she seeing things? She tries again with kunai, explosives, senbon.. absolutely everything before coming to a conclusion that nothing will change. She froze and tried to recollect her panicked thoughts.

 _The fuck_? It had to be a genjutsu, but seriously? Was he made _out_ of water? What was this? What was _he_? She had never seen anything like it.

If he had been serious, it would have been the perfect opportunity to catch her by surprise. Just one strike..

The look on their faces' never gets old.

"'Ya done yet?" The Hōzuki asked triumphantly, crossing his arms after adjusting Kubikiribōchō back in place.

"How?!" Tenten angrily threw a flock of knives, cold water simply leaking off his body. He didn't bother to avoid. It was like a shield, but more effective.

So he was just messing with her all this time.. _the nerve of this guy_. First he insults her passion and then plays her to this degree?

"Nice try," Suigetsu complimented sarcastically, looking at the quantity of explosive tags and weightless weapons floating around them. "sorry, but your attacks are pointless against me. Frustrating, right?"

This was all a game to him.

She's speechless, still in shock as she becomes drenched by his controlled wave. "What the hell?"

A blob of water taking on the shape of a human lashes out at her, and they rapidly multiply using each other. All the while, he stands there smirking with his stupid sword.

Tenten goes at every clone, using wire strings to guide her weapons more precisely. They still have difficulty slicing through the density of each, and it begins to wear her out.

"Looks like you're gonna lose this one," He laughs at her futile attempts to wound him physically, sinking underwater when she nears. He pops up a few feet away. "I always knew girls weren't suited for battle."

She barely escapes from being grabbed at the ankle by a clone, retreating to half-dry land. She would be at more of a disadvantage if she stayed out on the lake. So he could fuse himself with water and manipulate it as well.. what was his weakness? There had to be some alternative.

Tenten slings another batch of weapons into the rippling surface, waiting for him to reappear.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that."

 _A bit of a one-trick pony, however_.

"I'll teach you!" She shouted from the edge, not knowing how her idea would play out. Her breathing and energy levels were increasing simultaneously. "you little sea monkey."

The next one she unwraps doesn't worry him until he sees her intention. _Shit_.

He's forced to stumble back onto land like a fish out of water, glaring as the lightning barrel lit up the lake dangerously.

"What's wrong? You don't want to get fried?"

So she wasn't dumb, at least.

"Trying to shock me!" He exclaimed, keeling over as he regained form. "I see how it is."

Suigetsu would have to think twice about not using Kubikiribōchō to his best ability next time.

'So if he only uses water-based techniques, then he _is_ vulnerable to lightning-based attacks—' Tenten thought to herself, still dripping wet, thankful for finally figuring him out somewhat. With her baiting successful, she arms herself once more. "oh, don't be so dramatic. I just wanted you out of that water."

He rose from his knees, feeling considerably more weary. "You'll lose either way. Why don't you give up and save yourself the trouble?"

"I think you're afraid of a little one on one," Tenten swung her wind staff at him, waiting for his body to melt into liquid.

"Please," Instead, he instinctively blocked with Kubikiribōchō. She's swift, but nowhere near as strong as him. "With a girl? Get real."

"I told you to stop saying stuff like that!"

He laughs at this, impatiently anticipating her next move. _Too predictable_.

Suigetsu uses his blade to shred the chain, seeing the opening he had been waiting for when she collapsed at the sudden loss of grip.

 _Not a good choice_.

He towered over her, smirking conceitedly. Well, it lasted longer than he expected. _So you lose, but at least you put up a decent fight_..

It's over.

 _Too bad, Tenten_. _You were the first girl I fought with promise_. _I'm disappointed_.

And for a moment, he feels remorseful. Mahogany eyes glare up at him with lost intent. The passion in them has died down, but still.. they are too filled with a niceness, a life that is full.. discouraged but still determined. The irises shake but stay forever locked on every move. They bore holes through someone like him and force a hesitation. Dammit. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rough on a girl. _But she asked for it_. He really had no excuse for feeling bad.

Nevertheless, Suigetsu finds himself sympathizing, lodging his sword into the ground and reaching for the water bottle on his belt. He offers her his free left hand. Curse his chivalry.

"Alright, no hard feelings."

He became immediately confused at the puff of smoke, letting out a grunt before being tackled into dirt ruthlessly. His side goes numb and he isn't sure how he still has air left to speak.

"Got you!"

"What!?" Suigetsu is trapped under her foot, still taken aback. All because he let his fucking guard down. _What was he doing_? Feeling bad for himself for feeling bad.. that would teach him to have a conscience.

Tenten shrugged, "Guess you're not the only one who can use clones, huh?"

He doesn't want to know why, when, or even how. "—Get off me!"

"Not until you apologize for saying I don't know anything about weapons!" She stands directly on his lung, "and that girls are just as strong as guys!"

"Forget it-" He grimaced when he saw Kubikiribōchō way out of grasp, along with his necessary refreshment.

"Say it, Suigetsu!"

He squirmed, wincing as she pressed down harder. "No!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! Girls and guys can be evenly matched! You know a lot about weapons, okay?! Oww! I can't breathe here!"

"Better," Tenten relented, extending her partially gloved hand to him, "hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

He breathed a sigh of relief after he finally got to replenish fluids, leaning against Kubikiribōchō for support. He didn't know whether to take her help or crawl away and await death for letting some broad get the best of him. And not just get the best of him, but trick him into thinking otherwise.

Next time he knew not to take it so easy on a damn chick.

The Leaf kunoichi wrings out her damp clothing the best she can, breathing rather heavily. He really took it out of her, but she wouldn't admit it. "That's a.. pretty nifty style of fighting you got there."

"Thanks," He's in between sips. "I hope you know you just got lucky."

"Whatever," She wiped sweat off the back of her neck, "I take it.. you're from—the Land of Water?"

"Hidden Mist," Suigetsu specified, "I'm visiting."

"Really? Who are you visiting?"

"Nobody in particular," He changes subjects, "so you fought in the war, too, huh. Do you know Sasuke personally?"

Tenten slid down to the ground, still trying to catch her breath. He appeared to recover much sooner than her. "Well, I wouldn't say personally. Last I heard of him was his defection to Orochimaru."

"I know him personally, and let me just say.. you aren't missing much," The Mist ninja continued to be baffled by everyone's liking to the Uchiha. "He's popular around here, I guess."

"A lot of girls," She pants, "seem to think so."

"But you don't?"

"I mean, sure he's dreamy," She brushed off the childish memories. "but he's kind of.. not my type. Too controversial, too rogue, you know."

"You aren't like other girls, are you?" He sounded skeptical on purpose, just to see if he could piss her off.

Tenten smiled innocently, "I'm so much not like other girls it amazes me sometimes."

"You mean the weapons thing, right?" Suigetsu returned her smile as a toothy grin, "it _is_ kinda strange."

"Yeah, some of it," She hated to take inventory of all the tools she wasted during their fight. "but I've never been ashamed of that."

"I guess it's pretty cool, though."

"You set me up."

"I sure did."

He isn't ashamed, either. It was worth it.

 _And what did she mean anyway_? She set him the fuck up in the end, so now they were even.

His features engage her, from the amethyst eyes to the blindingly white hair and back around to the fang-like teeth.. Which, she can't help but note, are somewhat frightening when he chooses to bare them.

But he still does, and that's enough to stall her. Kubikiribōchō is quite the eye-catcher, but he was too—the sword was just the spotlight between them.

Suigetsu poured water over the scrape he got from his unwanted contact with dirt, hand still throbbing. "Can't you heal?"

Tenten seemed unsure of how to answer, unfolding her green scroll in front of them. "I'm not a medic in the slightest, if that's what you're asking."

"Aren't girls supposed to.."

Her expression is enough to shut him up, because he's in no mood to hear another speech about sexism.

"I was never good at that sort of stuff."

"Yeah?"

She shrugged again, voice tinted with a sense of longing. "I tried my hand at it, but.. I'd much rather be in battle."

"I know what you mean," Suigetsu watched her methodically rearrange scrolls back into order. Like many, he had the notion that female shinobi were crafted around natural nurturing instinct and utilizing their medical knowledge. It was uncharacteristic to find one who played with weapons. "smooth control is overrated."

"I guess I was just always more suited for handling weapons. I prefer the fighting, anyway."

"Hey, same here," He has never agreed more with anything. "I'm more of a destroyer than a fixer, you know."

Tenten paused, finally able to control her breathing. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Don't you ever get that feeling where you..." He had a way of explaining himself. "you're tearing something up, whether it's living or not.. and you feel so alive, like just in that second. You're empowered and it's like nobody can stop you. Ripping things apart, slicing things in half, broken bones, dismemberment, bloodstained metal, it's all the same kind of sweet. Knowing that nothing will ever go back to how it was before. And you always want to get that feeling back? No matter what that means.. and sometimes, you don't even know what it means. But it doesn't matter and you.. you always want the feeling back. It's the best."

She waited for him to elaborate further, not sure if she should ask questions.

"I mean, with all those weapons, you gotta know what I'm talking about."

"No, I can't say I do."

Suigetsu felt like she was lying, wanting someone to deem his opinion right for once. Well, maybe girls just needed everything put into a simpler context. "Come on, be honest.. Isn't it easier to mess something up instead of fixing it?"

Tenten seemed to take his philosophy into consideration. She didn't know whether to cry out her disbelief or break down and express her appreciation for finding someone who understood. For feeling like she was the only one. _Minus the sadistic descriptions_. An outsider in a world of femininity that catered to medical specialists and the manicured kunoichi. Ones with sweet control and gentle fists. The type she would never be. The ones she wanted to be in the years prior. Judgmental attitudes toward someone with obsessions concerning weapons of mass destruction. She had always wanted to see how one thing reacted with another, what each odd implement would cause a battered flesh to look like.. why she had always been fine with piercing an enemy with hundreds of kunai, but unskilled when it came to a basic healing technique.

Why she hated that along with the fact nobody seemed to accept it. Besides her team and close friends. And even they gave her weird looks, sometimes.

Why so many had ridiculed this lifestyle she absolutely adored.

Nobody cared, but..

She was always her own worst critic.

"I think," Tenten pulled the scroll shut, "I know what you mean now."

"You do?" Suigetsu is a little too excited, nearly spilling his drink. His usual method of convincing was through fear tactics, but that seemed unnecessary. "—so, you've always liked to cut shit up?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, that's no fun."

"When other girls were getting into sensory and healing, I was getting into the art of weaponry. Before that, even."

"All kinds of weaponry?"

"Every single one."

"Why?"

"Because not only can you use them to protect yourself, but for defending your most precious comrades. I wanted to make myself a reliable kunoichi on the battlefield. One that didn't need to be saved. I always wanted to be as strong as the shinobi who protected the village. Like we were taught in the Academy."

She loses him slightly, but she doesn't realize.

"Yeah, you could say I'm not like other girls."

Suigetsu is blinded by her headband again, squinting curiously at the symbol.

"So from what I hear, Konoha Eleven is dripping with raw talent."

"We are," There was that no modesty again, a suffocating confidence. "—you wanna see my team?"

"Not really."

"Great," Tenten whips out two smaller pieces of parchment hidden somewhere in her uniform. "here, look."

She isn't selfish with the photographs, handing them over for him to examine.

"What's up with the dorky twinning outfits on the big one and the little one?"

"This is Lee," She pointed to them, "and that's Guy. He's our teacher."

"That hair?" Suigetsu has to laugh, "seriously? What's wrong with him?"

Tenten gestured to the transformation photo, the one that was taken after their promotion to Chūnin. Obviously taken years apart, her current appearance much closer to the second. "Don't laugh. Lee's the best taijutsu user in the whole village."

"He can't be _that_ good."

"He is," Her tone is less convincing because she knows she's telling the truth. "he'd give you a run for your money."

Suigetsu is more interested in the guy pictured on the bottom left hand corner, the one with no smile and haunting eyes to match. Now he could see _him_ being a challenge.

The ones with the eyes were always the best fighters, so he had learned.

"What about him? Dark-haired tall boy? Ol' creepy eyes? When can I get the chance to fight him?"

"Oh, Neji," Tenten voice loses its liveliness for a moment, "I don't think you will."

He doesn't catch on. "Why not?"

"He.. he died during the war."

"Damn."

Yeah, that could stop him alright. Bummer. The swordsman doesn't do sympathy very well. This was just her teammate, right? He didn't know what it was like to have a bond with a teammate.

"My bad."

"Don't worry," Tenten's smile is stilted, "it's been a while now. Our team is just one man short. We're still going strong."

She feels bad for putting him in the way of her mourning. How could he have known?

Suigetsu let their conversation die off, and she doesn't work to save it.

How awkward. Anyway—he still needed to get rest and wait for his body to recuperate. He has a feeling he will be sore tomorrow.

Kubikiribōchō needed polished.

No blood had left it looking quite scratched. Couldn't have that.

Freedom calling his name.

And he wasn't done talking to a certain somebody. His business is far from finished.

"Will you.." She didn't move from her place on the ground, "... be in the village for a few more days?"

"Yeah, I'll be around," Suigetsu threw Kubikiribōchō over his shoulder with some unnoticeable strain. He hardly knew what own business he had there, but he was sure he'd still have it in a few days. "why? You wanna go for round two?"

She was hesitant about a potential friendship connection slipping away. Even if he was from the Hidden Mist. He's different from the usual passerby.

And that sword was.. well, nothing short of amazing.

"Sure," Tenten repeated his line, adding more sass than the original, "what's a good laugh every once in a while?"

"Oh, shut up," He spun around to glare at the suddenly prideful kunoichi. "I let you win!"

 _So that's what he would tell his friends_ , she muses. Maybe they could just hang out instead.

"Then I hope you learned not to take it so easy on girls, Suigetsu."

Should have listened to her and saved himself the humiliation.

"I don't go easy on girls," He looked back, "get it right. Well, maybe just the cute ones."


	4. Flowers & Destruction

_He's a child, or at least the Seven Swordsmen like to call him so. He becomes infuriated under their watchful gazes', an object of scorn whenever he fails. He works to use this as motivation. As much as he hates constructive criticism._

 _He'll prove himself._

 _Mangetsu is different. He is still his brother, still family, still blood, but all too unknown in some ways. He trains with him only once a week, now. The promotion was expected but nevertheless too sudden for Suigetsu. He wasn't ready yet. He hated their celebration and unity as a group. It's too soon. The pent-up frustration toward them and their fancy swords takes its toll, sometimes. Jealousy eats at him like a disease and he can only fight to hide the envy and resent that blossoms within._

 _The shadow is cold._

 _But his will be even colder._

 _He may have been younger, but dammit, he was fucking skilled. He would show them._

 _And if Mangetsu weren't his brother.. if they didn't share the same technique.. if they didn't resemble one another so well, he was confident he could take him down. A little competition was healthy, but a bit too stressful on an inexperienced soul. He wasn't too good at handling emotions. Particularly the negative ones._

 _"Hey there," Suigetsu is in a mood where he's angry at the world. Ready to take it out on somebody else. Ready to make them suffer. "you look closer to my age. Maybe even a little older. What are you doing out here all alone?.. What is it? Don't feel like talking? Fine then—you wanna dance?"_

 _The ninja, and he can tell he **is** a ninja by his forehead protector, seemed shaken by his demeanor, dark eyes giving away how horrified he was. "N-No thank you, I.."_

 _"I don't appreciate being told no," He wished he had a cool weapon to show off at the least, gripping the boy by raven hair. The yelp of pain he lets out is satisfying. Yeah, he would make a decent outlet. An easy target. His actions felt justified. "or so you'll learn. Oh, please, I don't bite. Well, maybe a little."_

 _"Please!" His unwilling opponent cried as he twisted his hand around his scalp. "let me go! I didn't do anything!"_

 _"No thank you," Suigetsu made fun of him, rocking his head by the strands. "for a minute there, I thought you were a girl from behind. Maybe if you didn't wear your hair so long, people wouldn't pick on you."_

 _"Please go away," He pleaded, struggling futilely._

 _"Fight me then, you girly-looking.."_

 _"Haku," A man with a deep and intimidating tone emerges from the mist, "there you are. Getting into some trouble, I see."_

 _"I-I'm sorry!"_

 _"This ain't your fight, old man," Suigetsu doesn't recognize him at first, the view too clouded. He held his victim tighter. "get lost."_

 _"Release him," The self-appointed leader of the group ordered, moving like he was going to reach for his blade. "now."_

 _Suigetsu was struck by bewilderment, fumbling backwards in order to get away. At last he recognizes the Kirigakure uniform. Of course it had to be him. But this guy.. He was twice as frightening than he could ever be._

 _Zabuza held Kubikiribōchō above him, half-masked face not giving away any indication that he would take pity. "You get lost, kid. Haku could take you out in an instant if he wanted. He's not much of a combatant, but we're working on that.."_

 _His prodigy now avoided eye-contact with them both._

 _"I didn't know—"_

 _"Quiet! Is this how you treat your elders, son? For your sake, I certainly hope not."_

 _Suigetsu was still limp on the ground, speechless at being confronted by the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He could have really passed for a demon if he wanted. That face, those hateful eyes, those blood-stained clothes, that enormous blade.. but wait. Why was he protecting this kid?_

 _Still, he has to admit, Zabuza impresses him._

 _"Aren't you gonna say something? Cry, scream, run?!" He barks, oblivious to the trembling excuse for admiration. "Well, I'll just kill you right here then!"_

 _Mangetsu appeared to block the sword with his own. "Get back, Zabuza."_

 _The Momochi scowled. He wasn't really going to hurt him. Maybe just a few bashes to the skull, nothing major. "How about you control your brother next time?"_

 _"He's bad-tempered," Mangetsu dragged Suigetsu to his feet. "as you are."_

 _If this kid was supposed to live up to his name as an honorable swordsman, he had a long way to go._

 _"Mmph," Zabuza cooled off, crossing both arms. "don't talk to me like that, brat."_

 _"It won't happen again," The newest member gestured to his brother. "because he's very **very** sorry. Go on, apologize, Suigetsu."_

 _He isn't going to._

 _Not in a million years._

 _Their confrontation gets cut short by the arrival of a few other members._

 _Raiga beckons, "What are you two doing? Let's get going."_

 _So his oldest Hōzuki was good at protecting him in times of need. Big deal. It wasn't a fair fight, but he could have at least went up against that womanly companion of his. He was sure of it._

 _"Mangetsu," The novice stepped up to the group in protest, "I'll go too."_

 _"No," Zabuza deadpanned, "the rest of you will finish without me. Haku and I have business to tend to."_

 _"Then what's it matter if I come?" Suigetsu asked, immediately knocked back by the terrifying glare._

 _Stupid little tag-along kids._

 _"Suigetsu," Mangetsu took him aside privately, cerulean eyes forever calm. Patience with his sibling could be another story. "maybe.. it's best if you stay in the village. Sit this one out, and you might be able to come next time."_

 _"Why?!" He took this personally, disappointment fueling his anger._

 _"Quit arguing for once. I don't have the energy for this."_

 _"Go figure. All you have time for these days are your precious swordsmen. How are you going to choose them over your own brother?"_

 _"Listen—"_

 _"No!" Suigetsu went off, "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of them! I'm tired of **you**! I'm done trying! Fuck that, man."_

 _Being promoted had changed him for the worst. Mangetsu was supposed to stay and become better with him, not pass him up. It wasn't his fault he was the little brother. He didn't want to be left behind. It was unbearable. And at times like this, he hated the group he wanted so desperately to be apart of. What made them so special?_

 _Maybe he would change his destiny and leave the Hidden Mist. He would follow his own dream. Screw their plans. Maybe he would assassinate a small country's leader and start a new village. One with no Seven Swordsmen. One that he lead, one that stood alone, one where nobody could tell him what to do..._

 _All he needed was himself._

 _If he didn't **need** those particular swords so badly.._

 _The younger of the two went to storm away in agonized defeat. From the look his brother had given him, he at least achieved the goal of hurting him. Suigetsu couldn't stand to be left alone with the fact that he wasn't good enough. To face the fact that he was failing to live up to his name in his clan, failing while his own brother surpassed him. He has to leave before he's left alone to face the fact that the village wanted his brother. Not him. It had always been his sibling. It was never him._

 _"I'm sorry, Suigetsu," Mangetsu was left feeling a sense of responsibility and guilt, knowing how pointless it was to go after him. "I'm sorry.."_

* * *

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" A well-earned slap to the head broke him out of his thoughts. "Suigetsu!"

The teen's focus shifts from the propped-up Kubikiribōchō back to his has-been least favorite teammate. "Huh? I _am_ listening!"

"I swear your attention never leaves that stupid sword," Karin scooted her chair back, "and if I _wanted_ to be stared at by half-wits all day, I'd go back to the psychiatric ward."

"Why go there when you could just look in the mirror?"

She furiously stabbed his hand with her butter knife, already cursing as water enveloped the table and a majority of her entrée.

"Damn you."

Suigetsu smirked triumphantly. "That's what you get."

"You're too annoying."

"Anyway, I was thinking that I could get used to it around here. The food is like.. so assorted. It's not half bad, 'ya know."

They're in the same spot he met her at the other day, across from one another. He resumes devouring food like he hasn't had any in years, and she can't help but recoil in disgust.

"I'll ask you again, since you clearly weren't listening," Karin hasn't changed from her former demanding self. "how is Jūgo doing?"

"Hmm," Suigetsu swallowed. "I'm a little offended you didn't ask how I've been."

"How is he?" She asked for a third time.

"He's okay, I guess," A careless shrug. "Well, as okay as Jūgo can get."

"Too bad," Her voice lowers from disappointment, absentmindedly trying to wipe away water with a napkin. "then Lord Orochimaru hasn't been successful at any sort of reversal."

"Nope," Suigetsu finally feels full, slurping down a large soft drink. "but from what I gather.. he's not trying."

"What do you mean?" Karin said indignantly, "the least he can do is return Jūgo to normal after all this time."

"How is work coming over at _your_ hideout?"

She fell into silence at the off-topic question, struggling to maintain eye-contact. "Not well."

"And why's that?"

"I've been in Konoha for a little over a month now. I needed a break from it all."

"You're not here because they're short in the medical department, then," Suigetsu said mischievously, "liar!"

"And just what benefit would I get from lying, you dumbass excuse for a piranha?!"

"Hell if I know your motives! Anyway, I don't care. I've wanted to get away from it before the thought ever crossed your Sasuke-obsessed mind."

Karin calmed herself down at the mental reminder that they were simply colleagues trying to exchange information. Team Hawk was no more, they didn't have to work together in close quarters, and they should have been able to get along for a span of ten seconds or more. And besides, he would _always_ prove irritating.

"I'm not lying, Suigetsu."

He believed her. "Alright, fine."

"What kind of work does he have you doing?"

"I don't know how serious he is on this project, but he's trying to create an actual kid. Made out of his own genetic makeup or some shit."

"Yes, he's told me about it," She narrowed her eyes, "I'm involved in the project over at my hideout as well. At first I thought it was impossible. But this _is_ the man who made strides in nearly perfecting the world's forbidden reanimation jutsu. A kid should be nothing for him."

"You gotta give at least some of the credit to that sidekick of his.."

"Right, well," Karin muttered, "Kabuto still gives me the creeps."

"Apparently he's in need of some herb that grows only in the fields of Konoha's crops."

She gasps, one hand cupping her mouth. "Don't tell me that's why you're here, Suigetsu."

He is insulted, hissing in outrage, "What do you mean?! No! I wanted to leave. I thought we just talked about this! Can I not make my own fucking choices? I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just—that kind of experiment can't be foolproof."

"I know," Suigetsu was still very offended. "trust me, that isn't why I'm here. I wouldn't stick my neck out like that for _him_. He better learn to make do without it, because those Konoha shinobi never leave the perimeter."

"Good, because we could be in some real trouble if that were the case."

The next thing he sees is a flash of neon orange leg warmer plummeting down on their table. Silverware and glass go flying, forcing the both of them on a last-minute defense.

"What the—"

Karin ends with a string of profanities, stumbling over paved ground.

Suigetsu lands beside her, not thinking in the heat of the moment to grab his sword. "What the fuck was that?"

 _Wasn't the Leaf supposed to be a safe pla_ ce?

"How should I know?!"

"Aren't you the one with the unrivaled sensing abilities? I could've poked an eye out!"

"It was I," A voice shouts as the dust begins to clear, "yes, it was none other! I apologize for the surprise ambush—however.."

"Who is this guy?" Suigetsu questioned impatiently, using the water still dripping from the table to lure Kubikiribōchō back into his hands.

"I am your opponent now!" Their passionate foe stretches one arm back for a pose, "You will not forget the name. That's right! Rock Lee! Dubbed as the Handsome Green Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

 _Where did he come from_?

"Suigetsu, what the hell? Who manages to get into this much trouble within 48 hours?!" Karin shrieks.

 _Please.. you call this guy trouble_?

He recognizes the unusual dude from the photograph Tenten had shown him yesterday. He looked even more like a loser in person. So, she _was_ behind this somehow...

"Well, I don't know who told you that," He taunts happily, "they're lying. Because you're the farthest thing from handsome."

"I challenge you in hopes that you live up to your moniker as well," Lee beckons him with four fingers. "but I must say, so far, I am not yet convinced. Prove me wrong! Do not hold back!"

"What's he babbling about?" Karin gives them both a weird look.

Suigetsu snorts, going for the handle on Kubikiribōchō. Was it his lucky day or what? Two matches in one week. And this one was begging for it. "Somebody's fired up."

"After all, you are a worthy adversary from the Hidden Mist! Let me be the first of Konoha Eleven to set the highest bar there is!" Lee dug his toe into the ground, "Do your best! Second Coming of the Demon, Suigetsu Hōzuki!"

"Haven't heard that in a while," He reminisces subtly, "huh, don't I feel world-renowned."

"You will regret doubting the greatest taijutsu master in the Leaf, as the title was passed on by my sensei!"

"Man, is that all you Leaf ninja like to do," The swordsman can feel himself being put to sleep, "talk?"

He lurches back, a blur of green rushing toward them. If he didn't know better, he would've marveled at the other's quickness and then wonder just when he'd become so slow.

"Suigetsu! Your left!"

Karin stood behind, expecting her ex-teammate's first blow to be harsh. His swing makes a sickening slice through the sound barrier.

Lee merely backflipped off the edge of the sword, sliding to a graceful stop. "Yes, that's more like it!"

"What? I'm supposed to be intimidated just because you know a little about me?! My name's far and wide, buddy. Get back here!"

"Watch your blind spots now. His chakra signature is—different."

"A sensor type," The green-suited teen exclaims, "even more of a challenge!"

"What do you mean different?" Suigetsu snapped, already fed up with his never-ending enthusiasm and loudness. He hoped Tenten would be able to get over it, because she was about to lose her last teammate to a slow and painful death. Speaking of, what the fuck? How did this freak find him?

"I must fight you even though you do not verbally accept."

"Hey, it's _your_ funeral."

"I shall defeat you with the power of youth!"

 _She must really not care for his well-being too much._

As if on cue, a familiar yell calls out in the distance.

"Lee!"

"Tenten, right on time!" He avoided her violent grasp, not letting the two out of his sight. "I will leave his female companion to you! The Second Coming of the Demon is _all_ mine."

Suigetsu was busy gawking at Lee while Tenten apologized profusely to Karin. "Oh yeah? Try it, you fir! I'll cut you into youthful little pieces!"

The uniformed shinobi is drenched with water, his kick going straight through the latter, thrown terribly off-balance.

"That's what I tried to tell you!" She scolded, facepalming. "Give it up already, Lee!"

"Whoa," He is perplexed, jumping back to assess. He's too fast to be caught. "amazing! Truly amazing! I had no idea what to expect! I am stunned yet impressed."

"You're unbelievable!" Tenten hits him before anyone else gets the chance to, strangling him by the collar. "What do you think you're doing anyway?! I didn't give you permission to start a fight!"

"He's trying to kill us!" Suigetsu exaggerated, upset by the loss of his shattered beverage.

"Ouch, Tenten, please!" He shrinks away from her slaps, "I must finish what I started!"

"Hey!" Karin interjected, "even so, you two idiots can't have a fight here in the middle of town! At least take it to the training grounds or something."

Although he was sure he could win, the point was valid. "Whatever."

"You're right," Lee's guard finally seemed to be let down. "I am sorry for interrupting your date."

"Did you say date?!" The medic beats him with one fist, and it's nice to see her beating on someone else for a change.

Suigetsu just laughs in quiet bemusement.

"Again, I'm really sorry about this, Karin." The Leaf kunoichi said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Karin simmered, "I've had my own issues with moron teammates in the past."

"What are you, best friends with all of Konoha Eleven now?!" Suigetsu accused, having a sudden impulse to feel betrayed.

The redhead shrugs indifferently, turning on her heel. "We'll have to do this later. I'm needed elsewhere."

"Wait a minute, woman! I wasn't done—"

"Suigetsu."

Rock Lee faces him, unblinking and all too heartfelt. "We will have our day soon. Very soon! Tomorrow if you wish! Or the next day, or the next if you are not free! Any time and place is fine with me!"

"Uh, sure, okay," He would've said anything to get him out of his face, having half a mind to go after Karin. How dare she abandon a conversation he hadn't ended properly.

"Go away, Lee," Tenten hissed, "you've overdone it."

"I will respect your space. Do not expect the same leniency upon our next meeting."

If _that_ was his definition of leniency, he hated to know what the next level consisted of.

She watched as Karin disappeared around a corner. "I didn't know you two were.."

"We're nothing more than friends," He reads her mind before she has a chance to speak it. He's disturbed that anyone could think otherwise, adjusting Kubikiribōchō hastily. "if you use the term loosely enough."

"I see," The weapons user actually sounds relieved for a second, frowning at the mess Lee had left.

"You can't take me out yourself," Suigetsu goes to leave the scene before blame can be placed, "so you send your obnoxious teammate to do it? Kind of sad, don't you think?"

"Sorry about that," Tenten said for the hundredth time, walking side by side with him. "you just have to get used to Lee. He wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Well," She seemed contemplative, "I'm not sure exactly. Maybe he recognized you?"

"I didn't even have to tell him who I was."

"Really? All I did was happen to mention I met you the other day and he took off," Tenten let out a small sigh, "and I don't know, I figured if I followed him I would get to know more about you, too."

"Or," Suigetsu stopped dead in his tracks, "you could've just asked me, 'ya know."

She is somewhat embarrassed, not saying a word as he rolls his eyes. _Yeah, right, real open book_.

He bypasses her shop, which he had already seen the most of, and stared dumbly at the neighboring building. "Who put this here?"

"It's Ino's flower shop," Tenten explained, "Yamanaka Flowers. They're closed today. It was here long before mine was."

"Lame," He decided, laughing at the irony and how out of place it was. "weapons and flowers, or flowers and weapons?"

"Oh, give me a break. It was the only location."

He's shocked he hadn't noticed it upon his last entrance. "So, you want to know about me, huh?"

"Uhm, well," The kunoichi stammered, "it isn't that really. It's just.. we talked a lot about me the other day, and that's fine.. I just—I don't want you to think I'm self-absorbed or anything. I'm not one of those girls who talks only about herself, is what I mean. It seems fair, right?"

"I thought we established this," He made his uninvited way into the greenhouse behind the shop, secretly breaking the lock.

"My name is Suigetsu Hōzuki and I like to cut shit up. What else do you need to know?"

Tenten followed behind him, nervously pacing the floor. She leaned back against one of the tables to remedy this. "I—I never really got to ask.. What brings you to Konoha? How long do you plan on staying? Are you just.. traveling?"

He dwells on these questions briefly, furrowing his brows at the overpowering scent of floral arrangements. "I guess."

"How come?"

"Because I wanted to," Suigetsu has no better answer, and it _is_ the truth.

"Sorry," Tenten felt like she was prying, "that's what I mean. I didn't want to ask because—you seem so mysterious. Almost.. short-winded, in a sense. That's why I was surprised when Lee seemed to know more."

He doesn't understand her confusion on his personality. He could honestly be summed up in a few words. The only reason he doesn't talk about his past much, is because.. well, why would he want to?

His past was a big failure, and he was sure anyone else would agree completely.

And also, because no one had ever really asked. His contacts had been limited over the years, especially after his imprisonment. Sasuke didn't care, Jūgo knew everything already, and Karin was well.. Karin.

He had only himself to talk to for the longest time.

This girl, though. She was different. She looks at him with avid eyes, undoubtedly open to listening. They still have the uncanny power of boring holes into his.

Oddly enough, it made him want to say less.

"I don't get asked about myself often."

"Is that it?" Tenten stroked a petal delicately, already aware of the way he seemed to deflect questions with evasive answers. "or is it because I'm a girl?"

He crushed a plant underneath his foot. "Why would that matter?"

"You're afraid of opening up to a girl," She stated certainly, "Ah ha! That's funny."

"That's not it!" Suigetsu insisted a little too vehemently, "I don't open up to _anyone_. Because I'm a guy and guys don't do that sissy stuff."

"How masculine," Tenten retrieved a sharpened kunai from her side, "so that means you're the only one who can act tough?"

He instinctively backed up, the hotness of the greenhouse burning him up to the point where he's no longer comfortable. _Was this chick off her rocker or what_?

"Well, you're not."

Suigetsu watches in awe as she beheads numerous flowers off their stems and onto cement. She slashes one close to his face.

It's impossible to hold himself back from joining in, slicing a few of his own with Kubikiribōchō. He _has_ to one-up her.

Soon the ground is covered with petals, nearly hiding their feet.

"Men and women are equals," She chided, breathing unevenly. Now he's sure she's just trying to prove something. "I thought we established this."

"Whatever," The Hōzuki isn't done, stabbing flowers left and right. "this is kinda fun."

"It is," She laughs at the picture of him swinging a cleaver-sized weapon into a swarm of helpless daisies. "you're too ruthless."

"Thank you!" Suigetsu takes the compliment, smiling as she thrusts her kunai at several more.

"Why do they call you the Second Coming of the Demon?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you one of the Seven?" Tenten tried again, asking in between swings.

"Pfftt," He held his sword against the wall. A while ago, he would've been ecstatic at the assumption. "no way. They're nothing but a group of dead men."

"But you have Executioner's Blade—"

"I'll collect the remaining swords and recruit even better swordsmen," Suigetsu interrupted, "but first, I'll have to let the last living one know who's boss. Might even kill him and take his blade as a trophy. I'll rebuild that group back to the top and do the Mist a favor. I'll be the leader. Just wait until I get there..."

"The leader?"

"And I could've been halfway through it already," He got carried away, sideswiping several off the table in a single blow. "if it weren't for that bastard Orochimaru! This is _his_ fault! He cheated me out of everything! Why would I bother going back in the first place?! I guess I'm fucking stupid or something. He's the reason for it all. I wasted so much time.."

"Orochimaru?" She froze, "what did he do?"

"He trapped me for years in that goddamned lab!"

"..Why?"

"He just did, okay?!" Suigetsu is more overwhelmed than annoyed with her questions, angrily slicing through a chain that held a more elaborate display to the ceiling.

At a shocked loss for words, Tenten winces as a million pottery shards litter the ground harshly. She finally got him to talk about himself and here they were. _So that was why he didn't open up._

Underlying emotional baggage, and from the looks of it.. not just a little.

"Oh, no."

She felt her heart sink as she realized what they had just done.

"Ino's going to kill us."


	5. Hospitality

"What the hell happened in here!?"

He had no time to brace himself for such an outburst.

In all of his short-lived life as a shinobi, he doesn't think he's ever heard a screechier scream. Ear-piercing, absolutely capable of shattering glass. And they didn't need any more of that.

They had really outdone themselves. Flowers lay dead all around them, a cruel unwanted murder of some sort. They were nice-looking flowers, now that he came to realize. No doubt high-grade.

Disrespected in a matter of fun-filled minutes. Botany had always seemed too boring for Suigetsu. They had made the mistake of undermining another woman's life and business.

The same blonde that was with Karin the other day staggered toward them, nearly falling to her knees in disbelief.

Suigetsu exchanged a look with Tenten that only confirmed their increasingly dire situation.

"Oh, Ino, we were just—"

Not hearing a word, the Yamanaka turned on the unwary Mist ninja. She gripped his collar with a forcefulness that shook his insides. " _You!_ Did you do this?!"

"Hey, _blondie_ ," Suigetsu shot back instead of explaining things rationally, "why am _I_ automatically to blame, huh? Is it because I'm not from your stupid little village?"

"Is this your idea of a joke, you fucking smartass!?" Ino kept a firm hold on him, "Karin really wasn't kidding when she told me about what a pain you are, was she?! I cannot believe you have this kind of nerve."

"This wasn't his fault, Ino."

The kunoichi's head jerked sideways, as if she had just noticed the brunette's presence. "W-What.."

"I'm the one to blame here," Tenten appeared genuinely apologetic. "One of my explosives accidentally detonated. I'm really sorry. But don't worry—we'll cover all the repairs!"

Suigetsu was dumbfounded, nearly losing his balance when she released him so suddenly. There was no more screaming.

He couldn't help but notice how at least half of her anger seemed to die out upon hearing Tenten's faulty confession.

If she had looked more closely, she could have reasonably inferred that this was no explosive work. Not that it made the results any different.

Ino stormed off abruptly, muttering to herself and cursing from the backroom of the shop.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take all the blame," Suigetsu whispered, half-expecting another scolding. "you didn't have to do that."

"Well, I _did_ start it," Tenten said calmly, "besides, you don't want to get on Ino's bad side. Trust me, it's better if she thinks this was all my doing. She may or may not warm up to you. So uh.. sorry I got you involved in this."

Suigetsu remained speechless, even as two brooms were thrown at their feet. He hadn't known many who were willing to take a fall for him, or even admit when they were wrong. This girl's exclusiveness continued to spark his interest—but that was something he'd never say out loud.

"Seriously, Tenten, what the hell! I really thought you knew how to handle those things more carefully!" Ino was still upset, but he knew that it could've been much worse. "A weapons shop right next door. I should've known better! That's just asking for trouble."

* * *

Suigetsu cursed quietly when his rough grip made a ceramic pot re-shatter. "Dammit."

He really hadn't been kidding when he'd said he was more of a destroyer than a fixer.

Not in a million years had he ever imagined he would be playing around with flowers, of all things. Something so _fragile,_ so _delicate_ , so _girly_ , so hopelessly _not_ worth his time..

Suigetsu hates them.

Because they're too pretty, too soft, too stupid, too time consuming..

He tried to replant a dainty little flower, giving up when he accidentally handled it too roughly. It seemed he was only able to cause more damage. "Man, fuck this."

And while there was no place he'd rather be than in a steamy greenhouse with two beautiful kunoichi fawning over him..

Nope. In reality, it was far less appealing.

Because it was not the case.

Pollen irritated his senses like something fierce and his allergies proved to be relentless. He sneezed repeatedly, catching Tenten's attention at last.

"Are you okay over there?"

Suigetsu was sweating more amounts than usual, needing two full water bottles to sate his thirst. "Better than ever."'

"You sure drink a lot of water," She noted, losing track of how often he paused to chug.

He siphoned fresh water from a vase into his second bottle. "Well, yeah, I have to or I'll die. Aren't you the same?"

She smiled sheepishly, dusting her hands on a handkerchief. "I guess, but.. you seem to drink more than the average person."

"It's part of my clan's secret technique," Suigetsu felt no need to hide it any more since their little battle was over.

"That's amazing," Tenten stared at him like he would melt into liquid at any second. "I don't know if I could deal with that."

"You get used to it," The swordsman shrugged. "I can go through a few gallons a day—depending on my activity level."

"Wow."

Ino stuck her head in without warning, giving them a glare of impatience. "I want to hear less chatting and more working. You two managed to blow up one of my best sales!"

"And don't think I didn't notice you stealing that water, Suigetsu!" She reprimanded, "and be careful with those! Gosh, what is it with you men?! Can't you handle anything with care?"

"Well, excuse me for not having a feminine touch."

Tenten suppressed a giggle.

"What was that?" Ino dared him to repeat himself, freezing in place on her way out.

"I said," Suigetsu cleared his throat, "you have a really nice crutch. A village as green as this one must always have a need for flowers."

"That's what I thought."

When the blonde was gone for sure this time, Tenten let out her laughter. "That's what I thought you said, too."

 _At least someone had a sense of humor_.

"Suigetsu."

"What?" He was busy submerging his fingers into damp soil, playing instead of working.

"I was just thinking," The kunoichi continued with less confidence than before. "um, you surely don't know your way around very well yet. I could show you around tomorrow morning—I mean, if you want."

Suigetsu had to crack a smile, her discomfort reflecting positively on him. She had done him a favor by taking the blame, so he figured he owed her one. He may have been able to use her to his advantage. Surely she could show him some cool places to train, good food to eat, and maybe even a new place to swim.

And maybe another look at those treasured tools she had on display.

 _She did say she really wanted to get to know him, didn't she_?

"Hmmm..."

He basked in uncomfortable silence longer than necessary.

 _I just might let her take me._

* * *

"Hey, maybe next time you'll tell your guards not to sneak up on someone with a huge sword? Just a thought!" Suigetsu said to the tall, masked man who lead him to the tower in the heart of the Leaf. "—I have trust issues when people go behind my back.. so it's dangerous, don't 'ya know."

He couldn't tell if his smirk was enough to rattle the man behind the mask.

"Lady Tsunade has asked to speak with you."

"Well, then, it might be polite of me to say hello."

"That corridor there," The guard stepped to the side.

"Pfft, whatever," Suigetsu said disrespectfully, striding past him and into an attractive room.

"Suigetsu Hōzuki," The Fifth greeted him like they had seen each other yesterday. She sat on a lounge chair, sipping a glass of wine nonchalantly. "How have you been liking this new era of peace?"

He was already sick of the formalities—having to endure them for as long as he remembered.

"It's not too bad," He rested his sword carefully against the table, plopping leisurely into the sofa across from her. He doesn't want to play any interrogation games. Konoha's monitoring habits were surely enough.. It wasn't like Orochimaru couldn't try, though. "You wanted to see me, right?"

"I was informed of your presence the other day," Tsunade was not put-off. "Have you given considerate thought to my previous offer?"

The Mist ninja squirmed under her gaze like before. "Actually, I, uh.."

"So life as a subordinate isn't all it's cracked up to be," She spoke with certainty, the authoritative nature of her character rather threatening.

When she put it that way, it sounded pretty bad. He felt something that might have been anger, but he didn't know how to express it without being offensive.

"Well, we can call it a trial run if you want," Suigetsu settled, displeased with her conclusion. "it seems like the Leaf might be a place worth checking out."

The blonde beamed at this revelation. "So that's it? You changed your mind, then."

"Not exactly," He crossed his arms petulantly, "it could just be another stop on my travels."

"Suigetsu," She said solemnly, locking eyes with him. "I want you to listen. I know you've been through the wringer with Orochimaru, and a good part of the war. I wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for your efforts with Karin. There is no question in my mind that Orochimaru holds nothing but neutrality, however.. your best place may not be under his command."

"I've figured that out," He confessed, dropping the stare along with his arms.

"Smart kid like you would have to eventually.. and while I don't know about the extent of your past before imprisonment, I can see that you're a well-talented shinobi. Shinobi are supposed to have their own dreams and goals that _they_ want to pursue. Nobody else." Tsunade went to sit her empty glass on the table. "you're welcome to stay in Konoha as long as you see fit. As you know, any prior offenses on your record have been discarded. You could start a new life here. As I said before, I'm not asking that you make it your home. I'm guessing there is some reason you don't return to Kirigakure. You are free to make your own decisions. That being said, you would make a valuable asset to the Leaf.. should you choose to prolong your stay."

So, he was getting the 'speech'.

"We'll see about all that," He didn't feel like making choices about his future right then and there. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just wanted the freedom to choose.

"I was hoping you'd feel more at ease with Karin's presence in the village."

Suigetsu only scoffed, amazed that yet another could think that the two of them were good friends or some shit.

"Konoha Eleven should be able to relate to someone of your skill level. They're close to your age. Hopefully you'll be compatible with at least a few of them."

So far, he wasn't so sure. If the ones he had met were any indication, the rest of Konoha Eleven must've been quite a bunch. Too friendly for him.

"You should also know that I'm no longer Hokage."

"Oh, yeah, I think I heard something about that."

"You need to pay more attention," Tsunade scolded before adding, "Kakashi Hatake is the Sixth now. I assume you're aware that he was Sasuke Uchiha's team leader before Orochimaru. You will address him appropriately as such. We're trying to make the transition as easy for him as possible. I'm sure you understand."

He smiled reluctantly, when it dawned on him that she was not going to question his intentions or pressure him into staying. This was her idea of welcoming him.

"I get it," He arched his back. "maybe I wouldn't mind providing some of my services here.. a guy's gotta earn a living, right?"

The Fifth slid him a voucher for a nearby inn. "Thankfully, I'm not in charge of those matters any more."

He ran his fingers over the thick paper, praying that Karin wasn't at the same fucking place.

 _Definitely nicer than his own village so far._

"Thank you," Suigetsu said for the first time in a while.

"No problem," Tsunade poured a refill. "anyhow, I am going to advise that you get an escort. Preferably a member of Konoha Eleven, if that's alright with you. I encourage you to familiarize with the Leaf."

He hated the thought of being assigned someone at random.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

"And why is that?"

"I already have an offer, and it'd be rude to decline a lady's invitation."

She frowned at his mock-chivalry, waiting for a name.

"First come, first serve. Gotta give it to Tenten."

Tsunade's head lowered, surprised that he already seemed acquainted with someone. She hoped that they could at least find some commonalities in each other. "I see. Tenten will make a fine escort. She's also the only female out of the Eleven lacking a suitor, by the way. Nice girl, isn't she?"

He imagined he went a little florid after that. "I'm not interested."

"Alright then," She didn't disclose any additional information, just a small smile followed by a handshake. "Good luck, Hōzuki."

' _I hope you find what you're looking for, Suigetsu_.'

* * *

A/N;; Lateness because of my stupidity in saving documents and stressful sophomore year in college. This story has too much potential to be left alone and I love writing for Suigetsu. Feel free to bash my lateness, lol.


	6. Unsheltered

A/N;; j23d - Thank you for your review, glad you're enjoying it so far. I try to take on each character personally. Never actually reading Naruto, I have just been basing them off what I've seen (strictly anime). Tenten is always up for interpretation, and I wish she had been featured a little more in the series. Her free will and views on gender equality don't exactly scream innocent, but definitely not girly. It's interesting that you mention Sakura as being less visibly emotional because I see Sakura as being a pretty emotional woman. Like you said, this being Suigetsu's POV, Tenten's development will evolve alongside his. Their dramatic similarities/differences are what attracted me to writing them together. Suigetsu is only a little easier because of his distinct personality. Thanks again for your feedback and for following. :)

* * *

Tenten crossed her arms at the sight in front of her, stifling a sigh. _What the hell was he doing?_

She hadn't really thought he'd turn down the invitation in the first place, but when he told her to come to the inn he was staying at.. she never imagined finding him like this.

Suigetsu was floating happily on his back in the river, donning only gray pants as swimwear. He truly seemed to not have a care in the world.

She didn't even know this place had a body of water behind it.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be showing _you_ around, remember?"

 _Was he this much of a water fanatic_?

"Um, yeah, I know. But isn't this cool?" He carelessly spurted water from his mouth, drenching his hair simultaneously. "Am I lucky or what? A room with this kind of view!"

"Sure," Tenten took a step back from sparkling water, uncrossing both arms. "You ready or what?"

"Don't rush me," Suigetsu fused into one liquid substance briefly, hoisting himself up onto the bank athletically. He made a point to flex his muscles as part of his show-off. _You don't just pass up that opportunity, no matter who you are._

The weapons user tried not to blush at the shirtless view she was given. _Could he be any more obvious_? "Where's your sword?"

He gestured to a nearby tree that was, indeed, plainly conspicuous. "You didn't think I actually let it out of my sight, did you?"

Just because she used his sword as a diversion didn't mean for a second that he missed her checking him out.

He might have wished she reacted differently subconsciously—if only his ego were less superficial about her interest in Kubikiribōchō. He could practically feel the envy radiate from her being.. it doesn't surprise him in the least, but what does surprise him is that he's able to read her easier than most women.

Almost as if she couldn't trust him to wield such a tool.. _how insulting._

Water dripped from every inch of his body, sliding off his roots and down over his toned chest. The look on his face just screamed, ' _cocky bastard_ '. She felt like he knew so much about her life and passion—a good part of what drove her, and yet she knew very little about Suigetsu himself—he could say he wasn't a mystery all he wanted. So far, not one person had vouched for him.

She had to believe that he had seen dark times in his past, going off of his outburst the other day.. or maybe it wasn't just in his past. Still, she wasn't the best at reading people to begin with. She could have been blowing her assumptions out of proportion. But she couldn't shake the thought of there being something so different about him. So, so different. He wasn't someone to be figured out quickly.

Anyway, if she had a type, he was definitely not the fit.

Tenten scoffed lightly. "Oh, wow. I'm surprised it isn't rigged with traps."

"How'd you know?"

"Seriously?'

"Why don't you test it?"

"Unbelievable," She huffed at him. "let's go."

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that," Suigetsu took on a patronizing front, something she didn't know him well enough to see through. "In fact, I was just thinking.."

The brunette raised both eyebrows expectantly.

"You've done so much for me lately," He smiled artificially, "that I might even let you sharpen Kubikiribōchō now."

"For real? You mean it?" Tenten couldn't help but get excited, eyes practically bursting with cheerful plea. "Seriously?"

"No way!" He crushed her hopes like they were tangible dreams. "are you kidding me? I couldn't help myself."

"You jerk!"

 _'How could I ever fall for that?',_ she immediately reprimanded herself. _Too good to be true_. He must've treated the thing like it was his baby. It seemed like his ultimate goal was to get rises out of people.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face! That's hilarious!"

Tenten let her temper flare, backhanding his shoulder roughly. She forgot all about his strange water powers, pulling her hand away once it became soaked. "You really are a piece of work, you know that?"

"Ouch," He faked pain so maybe she wouldn't hit him again. "I told you, it's nothing personal."

This guy was a new breed of obnoxious. He should've known that was like a cruel joke to her. It had been the golden opportunity to dash her hopes. To see and really fight somebody with that one of a kind sword.. and he was just the perfect combination of skill and flamboyant personality. She was all too jealous of it, in reality.

And he knew it. He knew it because he had been the same way.

But that only made it twice as fun to annoy her.

She couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind if what Karin and Ino said were true.. if he really was just some arrogant jackass. If he wasn't worth the trouble, if he pretended to relate to someone of her rank, if he had some type of secret connection to Orochimaru.. or worse, if he had underlying intentions.

Why would he waste his time on her?

Would there necessarily be some sort of gain?

If she went by what he said, he was visiting Konoha and didn't plan on staying. She had thought of a few potential reasons he would be in the Leaf—however, he didn't seem connected to anything in particular. And on top of that, it looked like Suigetsu kept deliberate distance from the few connections he did have.

Anyhow, it wasn't like the Hidden Mist and Hidden Leaf had a stellar relationship, even now.. Peaceful times didn't set anything in stone for real ninja. Or at least— _not yet_. He could just be filling them out for investigative research. Or getting information out of them only to report back somewhere.. was there a possibility that he was still a bad guy? _Absolutely._ There was no way, though, right?

Tenten grappled with these feelings in a positive manner so far. Paranoia gave her the authority to stay somewhat calm. She was sure she was overestimating him. But then again, she could've been completely wrong about every assumption. But she couldn't bring her guard down, truthfully. Even if she wanted to. The one thing that stood out, though.. it was strange to her that he didn't wear a metal headband. She wondered where his loyalties were. Or where they were currently lying. She had learned to take most of what he said with a grain of salt. She tried not to give off the impression that she was studying him analytically. At least—she hoped he wouldn't be one to notice.

Suigetsu didn't seem privy to overthinking, slipping in to his magenta shirt and adjusting his belts. He doesn't bother to dry off. "So, where do we start?"

"Well," This would be as good of an opportunity as any, she realized, to get to know him better. "what would you want to see? Konoha has it all."

' _Familiarize with the Leaf_ '. He had to force himself to be open-minded. Were all Leaf shinobi a mixture of overconfidence and indiscriminate friendliness? It was so foreign and new to him—he couldn't allow himself to care for it, really.

"Hey, how about the training grounds?" Tenten proposed thoughtfully, scanning his expression for a reaction.

"Fine by me," Suigetsu shifted his weight and smirked mischievously, "and food. We should definitely go get food later. Treat me to something good."

 _W-What_? Was she reading too far into things again or did he just suggest a date? _No, that was crazy_. They barely knew each other, after all. They were just friends.. if she was lucky enough to get him to trust her. And she was having trouble with that alone..

"S-Sure, what do you like?"

"I'll eat anything, really." Suigetsu went on to list, "Meat, poultry, steamed vegetables, flesh.."

" _Flesh_?" Tenten echoed, receiving a satisfied look in response.

"Oh, my bad.. I must've meant to say **fresh.** "

She could be pretty fun to mess with, he thought. Free entertainment.

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek, glaring at him sideways. _Was he really just trying to fuck with her_? He must have come from somewhere duller than his personality, that was for sure.

"Come to think of it.." Suigetsu trailed off, stroking his chin. He followed this up with a quaint smile. He didn't want to scare her off yet. "I don't much care for cuttlefish."

With how jagged those teeth looked, he certainly wouldn't have any problem tearing through some human skin. She almost shuddered at the image.

"So," She broke off ahead, clearing her throat. "you like to swim?"

"I _love_ to swim," The Hōzuki was much more interested in that topic. "water is a great camouflage, you know."

He walked side-by-side, leaving her to lead the way. Might as well try to make some pleasant conversation and kill time.

Tenten could tell right off the bat that he was a sneaky style of fighter. He had the best means of intimidating his victim—or victims.. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke too bluntly, the way he didn't even flinch when an ANBU guard approached him and tapped his shoulder. And last but not least, he always had a hidden weapon in his technique if needed. No matter how he acted otherwise, she guessed he had been extensively trained in discipline.

If not for the fact she caught him off-guard, he would have won their fight without a doubt.

She would've loved to see what that blade was capable of in full-scale battle. She wondered if..

"What's it like for you around here, anyway?" Suigetsu asked randomly, wanting some honest opinions of shinobi. He also wanted to get a better idea of her experience as a kunoichi. Usually, he wouldn't be curious about another village and its inhabitants. But she had proved to him that she wasn't downright average. She seemed worthy enough of his judgment, and that was a good compliment coming from him. "your team faced any tough opponents?"

"Well, one in particular you might know.."

"Oh yeah? Doubt it," He belittled her sudden change in tone.

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

Suigetsu stiffened, pausing to think back on his elder and their interactions. He has to focus on moving his feet while avoiding her gaze. "Really? When?"

"Around the time Akatsuki was fairly active," She closed her eyes briefly, "he trapped my team and I in three water prisons with three shadow clones. Even our sensei had to tackle him head-on."

His hand tightened around his sword momentarily. "—Yeah. His blade sure will be a hard snag."

"He was strong."

"Trust me, I know. He was in the previous generation of swordsmen that I used to train under. That is, before he went rogue."

"What did you think of him?"

"I wish I could have finished up my battle with him," Suigetsu felt a bit discouraged, "hell, I'm surprised your team survived the Monster of the Hidden Mist. That's something to put on your résumé."

"You'd go up against him on your own?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "he was one of the toughest opponents I've ever seen. We found out later that he wasn't even using half of his strength. It was just part of some plot to stall us."

"Sounds like him, alright," He added before wisecracking, "good thing I'm not afraid to kill someone from my own village!"

Tenten didn't know if he meant that as a joke.. or not. She must've displayed a healthy amount of skepticism in her expression.

"Oh, no, I don't think you understand. You know I was raised to be a prodigy in murder, right?"

"I would've said you had swordsman skill when we first met—but nothing like that.. To be honest—I knew the second I saw it. The Executioner's Blade is nothing to be messed with. I'll admit that those water techniques are awfully dangerous. I've never seen anything like you, Suigetsu. I can't doubt that kind of proficiency." She sped up her pace a bit, hoping the compliment wouldn't rush to his head. "I imagine you would have a hard time making that up. Especially if you've lived through the reign of the Blood Mist."

Suigetsu expected she would know the minimum about that. Something so dark was not to be discussed very often. Life for a child in academy training at the Leaf would be a cakewalk compared to Kiri a number of years ago. He had no trouble living through them, but his tales could scare any ordinary individual.

Still, she proved to be more perceptive than he thought. Most of her reasoning was spot on—he hadn't decided if he appreciated that or not.

 _"I've never seen anything like you, Suigetsu."_ He just had to play off those words. Flattery was a newer emotion to him. He had felt a lot of other people's emotions on him before—whether he wanted to or not. Disappointment, wonderment, frustration, mistrust, disbelief.. but to hear something like that was special. Maybe not to others, but he strangely found himself wanting more praise.

"Sure, Kirigakure is peaceful now. But I was trained to kill. To kill multiple foes at once. To never hesitate and _always_ kill. To strike them dead with one fatal blow."

"You must excel at intimidation, then."

' _Broads,_ ' He thought to himself, switching on the charm. She was ignorant of how menacing he could be. "Who said anything about that? You wouldn't just warm up to a crazed killer now, would you?"

"Would you quit bragging on yourself, sheesh. You act like you're the only ninja who's seen war here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He became defensive, wondering what the point was if he couldn't gloat on himself. _Why couldn't girls just say what they meant?_ He never appeared to pick up on social cues.

"I saw things that I had never even considered before.. Up until the war began—I was just a kunoichi lucky enough to survive up until now. I always thought I'd go up against powerful enemies, but the fact that I'm so lucky to be alive..."

"So everyone almost dies a few times," Suigetsu said in a carefree tone. "rolls right off your back, right?"

She stopped at a wooden post embedded with shuriken from her last training session. She wondered about that a lot, lately.

How lucky she was to be alive. After war and every mission she'd ever gone on. How some weren't as blessed with that opportunity.. after the relentless fight for peace.

"Did you do this?" The swordsman stood next to a target, anticipating her nod. _So, she has_ _good aim_. "..wanna see something actually cool?"

Before Tenten got the chance to respond, he used both hands to form something like a water gun. The instantaneous loud bang nearly ruptured her eardrums. Bullets of pure liquid had turned both pieces of equipment into obliterated rubble.

"Okay—w _hoa_. Was that water?"

Suigetsu was very pleased to show her up, "Yep. So in other words.. even without a sword, I'm golden."

He gestured to the post with his now-freed hand. "Your art may be weaponry, but mine's murder for sure—and that beats it all."

Tenten's cheeks flushed, annoyed by his flashy behavior at last. "Why can't you just give compliments like a normal person!?"

Analytic nature would only go to waste on someone like Suigetsu.

"Maybe because I'm the farthest thing from a normal person."

 _That he was._

* * *

 _"I appreciate your condolences."_

 _Tenten dipped her head at the stoic man dressed in robe. She almost couldn't find the words— she didn't even think the first stage had kicked in yet._

 _"Please let us know if you need anything."_

 _"I should offer you the same," He reached out to grasp her shoulder, and it nearly broke her. "you lost a good friend and a teammate. I think you and Lee are faring quite well. Please.. continue your duties as ninja."_

 _"Neji would be proud of the both of you."_

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _The senior Hyūga didn't waste time getting lost in the many stages of grieving. "I owe you an apology. As his uncle, you would think I'd be more capable of protecting him. And now I've lost the best Hyūga heir and failed my brother in more ways than one. I wish I could have done things differently."_

 _Tenten didn't believe he owed her any sort of explanation, and his vulnerability was unsettling. "Please, don't worry about us. We will carry on Neji's legacy. I'll see to it personally that you are not let down."_

 _Hiashi smiled gently, bowing his head. "You are a formidable kunoichi, Tenten. Thank you."_

 _Her unwavering composure and sorrow nearly swallowed her whole, and she couldn't handle it much longer. That piteous stare, that overly-serious tone, that man who was finally regretting his mistakes._

 _"Neji would have made a wonderful suitor to you. However, I hardly think that matters any more."_

 _She didn't like what he suggested at first, begging herself to stay strong. The pride of being a war hero didn't compare to the feeling of death. The casualty rate was high, but she had believed he would be the last to die. Why Konoha Eleven suddenly felt so much smaller—what it was like to lose someone you cared so much about. Why the repercussions had just started hitting her.. it outweighed any glory and absolutely any regret. Neji Hyūga was a precious comrade who never lost his cause. They couldn't begin to think of replacing him. And when she heard someone like Hiashi talk like that—she wanted to believe it and not believe it at the same time._

 _Regardless, it only caused the ache in her chest to worsen. And made it so much more difficult to let go._

 _"I must be going now. Forgive me."_

 _Tenten swiftly passed by some of the memorials laid for Neji on her way out._

 _It was too much._

 _Why_ _—w_ _hy did he have to die?!_

 _She snatched one from the ground, tears finally falling out of glaring eyes._

 _Their team would never soar beyond without him.._

 _He was so selfish._

 _He was always selfish._

 _But his death proved—he wasn't as selfish as she wanted to believe._

 _Everyone admired Neji, but if he ever thought of her as more than a teammate, then.._

 _He had no right to keep it to himself._

 _And now she would never get the chance to know._

 _Tenten felt like she was climbing through the pits of denial, begrudgingly and pointlessly. She couldn't allow herself to accept this yet—because she had admired him from afar and never done anything about it. If it was her fault for being so young and dumb.. for so long._

 _Would they have worked out eventually?_

 _She couldn't turn a blind eye to the blossoming relationships amongst their friends, and she might have dreamed of a happy ending one day.. and it didn't get any more ideal than Neji Hyūga. While inspiring and touching, Tenten just knew she was overshooting._

 _They were trained together in synchrony with one another, and for years—it would never be the same. She struggled to cut the bond psychologically. Wishing they could just talk one more time.._

 _There would be no Sakura and Sasuke love story for them, or even a Naruto and Hinata love story. There was no teammate for every girl to fall in love with. Fate could be a cruel reality, and she refused to be tortured by the unknown. She was a formidable kunoichi, and her personal feelings would only hinder their overall performance. Tenten would never question life's meaning, and she would never turn her back on Neji's legacy. No matter what her emotions screamed, she refused to give into them. He was not bound by her feelings, that much was clear. He was never hers to consider._

 _But he would've made a fine choice._


End file.
